In order to find a desired image from multiple images, a technique has been developed to display images smaller than the desired image (thumbnail images) and select the desired image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-252484 discloses a technique for finding and selecting a desired image by displaying small images in a screen and scrolling through the screen.